Fruit Trees
Description Like flowers, fruit trees can be tended over and over. It takes two energy to tend a fruit tree. Each kind of tree will yield fruit after its kind. Fruit trees take time to grow fruit. Growing can be sped up with Watering Cans or Super Watering Cans. Yield can be increased by using the Fruit and Water Can. Although butterflies from the Butterfly Home pollinate fruit trees, it has no effect on the tree. Fruit trees are distinct from Trees which are purchased in the Shop under Nature. "Trees" are chopped to yield Wood and other products. They can be chopped a limited number of times before they are completely used up. If you build a tree greenhouse, you can store trees and they will then cost only one energy per tree to tend. Once you reach level 40 and unlock Whale Island, the Ocean Ducats that you earn can be used to purchase Royal Tree Beds that can hold multiple trees. Types of Fruit Trees * Orange * Wisteria * Apple * Banana * Royal Empress * Chocolate * Peach * Candy * Chestnut * Walnut * Bamboo * Pear * Dice Candy * Apricot * Acacia * Cherry * Mistletoe * Coconut * Mango * Lychee * Lemon * Avocado * Ice * Christmas Ball * Almond * Pomegranate * Plum * Lime * Pagoda * Cinnamon * Cotton * Butter * Jacaranda * Passion Fruit * Rubber * Olive * Marshmallow * Rainbow * Bat * Baobab * Sweetgum * Dragon Power * Bougainvillea * Blue Crystal * Rambutan * White Chocolate * Tofu * Ghost Pepper * Date Palm Seasonal Trees Some trees are available only for a limited time as part of a seasonal quest or event. These trees usually must be purchased with rubies or in a pack purchased with real money. They are used to make recipes and crafts during the event. The recipes and crafts generally end when the event ends, and most often the trees aren't re-used. Most of the fruits can be sold for a good price (usually 178 Coins), or they can also be used to make Bait for the Fishing Area. One exception is the Mooncake Tree from Autumn 2017. Mooncakes can be used in the Mooncake Machine. The Fig Tree was also used two times in the last several years. * Fig * Mooncake * Mangrove Melon * Flee * Boo Bell Pepper * Autumn Maple * Marshmallow * Bubble * Gummi Cake * Persimmon * Thundernut * Clew * Party Balloon * Lilac * Windmill * Ti * Christmas Ball * Mistletoe * Plumbago * Wool Felt Ball * Porcupine Cookie * Plumeria * Paper Mulberry * Lovers * Kulfi * Nectarine * Silkworm * Hawthorn * Clove * Badam * Fruit Candy * Araguaney * Blue Heart * Candlenut * Burflower * Spooky Pie * Witch's Hat * Franken * Scale Wood Other Some fruit trees are rewards for other activities such as Classic Quests and Royal Rescue.Category:Farm